Prince Anario
Prince Anario (aka Alvin Andrew Eval) (born November 11, 2005) is Princess Oriana's beloved husband. He Played Han Solo In Star Wars (Oriana160 Style) He is a smuggler He Played Dr. James Harvey in ??? (Casper) He Played Spike Taylor in Dinosaur King (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) He Played Rhett Butler in Gone with the Wind (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) He Played Jim Foley in The Big Comfy Couch (WartandAliceFan Style) He is a Foley father He Played Stu Pickles In RugKids He Played Human Naveen In The Princess and the ??? He Played Mr. Arable In Jenna's Bandana He Played Gregg O'Hara In Mighty Kenai Young He Played Dr. Alan Grant In Jurassic Park (160 Movies Human Style) and Jurassic Park III (160 Movies Human Style) He Played Ken In Kids Story (160 Movies Style) He Played Obi-Wan Kenobi In Star Wars (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) He Played Flynn Rider In Tangled (160 Movies Style) He Played The Prince In Oriana White and the Seven Boys He is a prince He played Wallace in Anario and Classified He Played Pecos Bill In Melody Time (160 Movies Style) He is a rootin' tootin' cowboy He Played Wario in Anario Land, AnarioWare and Super Taran He Played Prince Charming In Orianarella He is a prince He Played Peter Pan In Anario Pan He is a lost boy He Played Prince Phillip In Sleeping Beauty (160 Movies Style) He is a prince He played Wart in The Sword in the Stone (160 Movies Style) He Played Taran In The Black Cauldron (160 Movies Style) He Played Prince Eric In The Little Mer-Oriana He is a prince He Played Prince Adam In Beauty and the Blue Dog He is a human prince He Played Aladdin In Anarioladdin He is a street rat He Played Hercules In Anariocules He Played Li Shang In Orianalan He Played Tarzan In Anariozan He Played Mufasa In The Medieval King He is Simba's father He Played Prince Cornelius In Orianalina He Played Kronk in The Mountaineer's New Groove He Played Jack Frost in Rise of the Guardians (160 Movies Style) He Played Prince Derek In The Hen Princess He Played Mr. "Daddy" Starling in Kovu and RJ: The Movie He is Robyn's father He played Basil in The Great Super Italian Detective He played Timmy Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (160 Movies Human Style) He Played John Rolfe in Orianahontas 2: Journey to a New World He Played Gunther Gibson in Derek and Anario He is Jason Jeremiah's stepbrother He Played Chief Powhatan in Camillehontas He is an Indian chief He Played Cinderella's Father in Camillerella He Played King Stefan in Sleeping Camille He Played Ted Wiggins in The Beast (The Lorax; 2012) He Played Edmond's Father in Felix-A-Doodle He played Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6 (160 Movies Style) He played Sergeant Volchek in Deadly Friend (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) He is a law enforcement officer He played Cassim in Gusladdin 3: Gusladdin and the King of Thieves He is a thief king He played Tony in West Side Story (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz style) He played George Jetson in The Evals He played King Triton in The Little Mer-Camille He is a sea king He played Mario in Super Anario He played Curly in Oklahoma! (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz style) He is a singing cowboy He played Tadashi Hamada in Big Hero 6 (Taylor's Series Saga) He played Mowgli in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (160 Movies Style) He played (Human) Lumiere in Beauty and the Berk He played Fa Zhou in Camillelann He is Mulan's Father He played Ben-Hur in Anari-Hur He played Eggs in The Boxtrolls (??? Style) He played King Roland II in Camille the First Relatives * Wife-Princess Oriana * Father-Patrick Eval * Mother-Talisa Korg-Eval * Brothers-Adam and Zachary Eval * Paternal Cousins-Marilyn and Kyle Rowland * Paternal Aunt-Patricia Eval-Rowland * Paternal Grandparents-Gerald and Oletta Eval * Maternal Grandparents-George and Nancy Korg * Maternal Aunt-Lindsey Korg * Maternal Cousins-Melinda and Melisa Korg, Jason and Justin Korg * Daughters-Princess Camille and Rosie * Son-Gus * Sons in law-Nemo and Josh Spitz * Daughter in law-Jessica * Sisters in law-June Hilton-Eval, Pauline Eval and Riley Andersen * Nephew-Matthew Eval * Niece-Veronica Eval * Parents in law-Bill and Jill Andersen * Brothers in law-Lewis and Ted Wiggins Pets * Horse-Oswald * Wolf-Cheeky Voice Actors #John Terlesky - English Enemies *Zygon and Morgana *Jafar and Ursula *Dr. Pablo Motos and Eris *Andy Foley (Aka The Beast of Evil) *Routers (Porter Cable 100 series) *Master Router (Black and Decker 7600) Appearance Slender, but strong, 17 years old, handsome, shoulder-length blondish-brown hair and blue eyes, brown thick eyebrows, wearing a light beige button-up t-shirt with yellow, blue, indigo and brown stripes, black pants and black casual boots Trivia Anario bears a physical resemblance to Derek Category:Handsome Characters Category:Princes Category:Heroes Category:Boys Category:Yellow Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Humans Category:Handsome Boys Category:Italian Characters Category:Prince Anario and Princess Oriana Category:Brothers Category:Husbands Category:Loves Category:PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Category:Fathers Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Sons Category:Deuteragonists Category:17-Year Olds Category:Ex-Cousin in law of a villain Category:Characters Created by Bernardo Bertolucci Category:Uncles Category:2D Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:1984 Introductions Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Characters from 1984 Category:Vinnytovar